


Voldemort's Heir [Dramione]

by Rosesss1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesss1/pseuds/Rosesss1
Summary: Set in the war and after the war. Draco is chosen as the Dark Lord's heir he is not surprised (keep in mind Draco here is a lot darker than the books) and when Voldemort dies and everyone thinks that the wizarding world is finally safe but what will happen when a certain blonde guy who has a creepy obsession with a certain brunette takes over? read to find out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K Rowling I just wanted to make a fanfiction about my favourite [Dramione] and in this fic Draco did kill Dumbledore.

Voldemort and his followers were having their usual daily meeting when Voldemort demanded silence and said that he has an announcement. Everyone froze he seemed so serious then Voldemort finally broke the deafening silence and spoke up " Although I'm immortal we never know what might happen and I certainly don't want all the hard work to go so I decided on an heir." 

Everyone was shocked and excited shocked because who thought that the Dark Lord would even consider dying and excited cause it might be any of them.

Voldemort took a breath through his slits and said " I want a young one, a strong one, a dangerous one, and that one is..."

Everyone was waiting with a burning passion but Voldemort stopped and said " Tomorrow we meet and discuss it"

Everyone was furious but no one dared to show it they all bowed their head and silently left the room.

All the death eaters decided to meet up alone and discuss who it could be.

"It's definitely not you Bellatrix he said a young one and you're not suitable too." Said Lucius.

Bellatrix got mad and said "AND IT'S NOT YOU EITHER YOU OLD MAN!"

"Well neither of us are young and favored by the dark lord."

" I say Theodore Nott he is young and strong but I don't know about his connection with the dark lord." Said Narcissa although she wasn't a death eater she still participated in meetings.

"It can be or Blaise Zabini he is strong, young, and has a good connection with the Dark Lord I think he can be."

"Or Draco Malfoy he has the strongest connection with the dark lord and has the other characteristics as well." Said Peter Pettigrew.

Lucius smirked "It can be but we shouldn't get our hopes up let's wait and see what will happen tomorrow."

And so they did and the meeting finally came.

Voldemort entered and addressed them "My loyal servants today is the day I announce my heir all of you better have a good reaction or else you will be severely punished." Narcissa noticed Draco's absence but gave it no thought.

" My heir shall be...Draco Malfoy." Said Voldemort as Draco entered the room. Draco looked murderous he certainly was not the innocent boy he once was.

It wasn't really a shock since Voldemort said the characteristics of his heir yesterday but it still felt weird for them that one day he might control them they had already been mad that he didn't choose an older one.

These were all their inner thoughts no one dared and showed any emotions since they knew the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the battle of hogwarts and both Harry Potter and Voldemort had their wands pointed at each other.

"The boy who lived come to die" said Voldemort with his usual laugh.

Harry remained silent they both muttered their spells and the spells were fired. 

The battle has finished the light side has won.

Hogwarts was rebuilt and all the students were invited to redo their year at hogwarts all except a certain blonde, Draco. He was mad when he didn't receive a letter at first but he managed to think on the bright side he can now train even harder to be suitable as the new Dark Lord.

Draco sat in his room plotting on how he will attack Hogwarts. He was already trained and the Dark Lord has given him most of his magic. Most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban he and his mother were spared since his mother saved Harry potter and 'he didn't recognise Harry when he was captured' but in reality he really didn't recognise him.

His first plan was to free his followers from Azkaban then attack Hogwarts but he was supposed to be invited so that he can get information from the inside but they didn't. However Blaise Zabini his closest friend who was also spared from Azkaban have been invited and he can get information from the inside so he didn't have to worry about that.

He gathered all the death eaters who were spared from Azkaban and told them the plan. The plan was to gain the trust of the wizarding world then attack so they will not be suspected. He wanted to keep the act until he was truly ready.

So they did so Blaise and Theodore who were both invited to redo their year at hogwarts acted as the innocent wizards who were forced to become deatheaters but the truth was they became ones because they wanted to. 

And now finally they were going to put their plan in action and attack Azkaban and free all the death eaters although Draco loathes his father he needed to do it and free him too but he was going to make sure that his father is humiliated for all the years of torture he had caused him.

Draco however wasn't going to attack hogwarts before making sure a certain student is safe, Hermione Jean Granger the woman who hates him but he has always loved from a young age he was technically obsessed with her he hated that blood traitor, red-headed boy who won't leave her side he was sure they were more than friends. He also hated 'the boy who won't die' that also never leaves her side.

He was going to kidnap her and make sure she is safe and then attack Hogwarts. 

The attack on Azkaban was put into action and all the deatheaters were free now roaming the wizarding world. 

The ministry was in chaos and so was hogwarts after they thought that they were finally safe turns out the wizarding world will never have peace.

All the wizarding world was confused who could be the reason behind this attack it was someone from the outside but all the deatheaters that were spared were either too young or too old but they underestimated the young ones.

Now Draco was going to kidnap his love then attack Hogwarts he had a plan on kidnapping her with the help of his friends.

Because Hermione was too naive and believes that a person can change Blaise and Theodore have fooled her into becoming their friend they were going to easily kidnap her since they didn't make their friendship public because they didn't want "rumors", they won't be suspected.

Tomorrow he was going to kidnap her and the day after attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if I have any mistakes correct me because I hate seeing them myself when I read fanfictions. Thank you and happy reading:)

(Draco)

The whole wizarding world is in chaos over what have occured, Death Eaters are now free and everybody is in danger. I acted as the innocent boy who is scared because they might force him to become a Death Eater again, everyone believed me in the trial of the spared Death Eaters. since they suspected us all they arranged a trial for us. I managed to deceive them again. Pathetic.

I still don't understand why they didn't invite me to redo my year at Hogwarts, I understand that i'm an ex-death eater but they invited Theo and Blaise I don't really understand but I don't care anymore.

The day finally came, Today is the day I will kidnap Hermione Jean Granger.

(Hermione)

I am in shock on what just happened, can't we just rest?! I'm tired of all this I can't anymore. Hogwarts might close again and we might go into war again ugh I should just stop thinking and go to class.

I was walking to class when I met Theo and Blaise.

"Hey 'mione!" They both said at the same time.

"Hello." 

"Um since we are sharing this class with you gryffindors I thought why not walk to class together." Said Blaise.

"Sure."

And so we did, we were walking to class when suddenly I felt a cloth on my mouth then everything became blurry and I fell into deep slumber.

"When will she wake up?" I heard a voice say.

I was regaining my consciousness so I wasn't really aware of my surrounding.

Then I open my eyes and see grey eyes staring at my soul, Draco Malfoy.

The first thought that crosses my mind is what is Malfoy doing here?

I wanted to talk but the cloth over my mouth prevented me.

I realised where I am I'm in the manor on a table, hands over my head tied up with ropes and legs spread out tied too mouth shut by a cloth and my waist tied down by ropes too.

What the hell am I doing in Malfoy Manor tied up on a table with Draco staring at me?

I don't need an answer I figure out that Theo and Blaise were never innocent and kidnapped me.

But what I don't get is why? Like I know that I'm part of the golden trio but why Malfoy Manor. I heard that Malfoy repented and was now living a sad life in the manor. 

Nothing was making sense they left me alone with my thoughts and didn't say a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hermione)

Okay so what the heck is happening right now like I'm in Malfoy Manor tied down on a table basically kidnapped but why?! Didn't Malfoy repent and was living a lonely life in Malfoy Manor? 

These were the thoughts that were running through my head all the time they had left me alone I don't even know how much time I was left alone. 

I woke up to the sound of voices I didn't even realise I had slept. 

"What are we going to tell her now?" Asked a voice I recognised as Theodore's.

"I don't know and that git Malfoy left us alone to explain to her everything." Said Blaise.

"What the in Merlin's name?" were the first words to come out of my mouth when I realised that they had removed the cloth that was on my mouth.

They were both shocked to see that I have woken up.

"Um ok so one of us have to say it so... basically Malfoy has had an obsession with you since day one and he has wanted you ever since and when Voldemort appointed him as his heir you were his only thought so we basically tricked you into thinking we changed so we can get information from you and give it to Draco and we didn't let you make our friendship public because we didn't want to become suspects when we kidnap you. I know it's hard for you to comprehend what I just said but please know that we're sorry and we don't want this for you but we have no choice trust me he is so powerful please don't try and run away its safer for you here and he will find u sooner or later. Okay that's too much." Says Blaise mumbling most of the words.

I was speechless. It was a joke was the first that crossed my mind.

"Hahahah you guys are so funny try again." I said trying not to seem scared.

"I wish it was a joke but I promise it's not." Said Theo looking on the floor shyly.

"Okay enough you scared me now untie me and I will get you back." I say again.

"Enough 'mione it's not a joke it's the truth and please accept cause trust me you have no other choice and Draco isn't that bad." Said Blaise sternly.

"But my friends will soon come get me so there is no point you know." I said trying to look confident.

"Well as I already said Draco is the new dark lord he freed all death eaters from Azkaban and now they're attacking Hogwarts and most of your friend won't make it out alive and if they do they will be too busy thinking about saving themselves or will think that you have died in the attack." Said Theo who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

This was the last straw.

I screamed and said nonsense that I myself didn't understand they were forced put the cloth back on my mouth.  
I realised there was no point in fighting and that they too didn't have a choice so I stopped.

"Hello love." I heard a voice say...


End file.
